ZnT CG: The Knight of the Zero
by DexKepp
Summary: Suzaku pensó que debia morir para pagar por sus pecados. Desaortunadamente el destino le tenia algo muy distinto. Ser familiar de Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valiere es mas dificil que ser un simple Knight of Round. Rated T... por ahora.


Desde el inicio era una lucha perdida, y el lo sabia.

El Guren SEITEN simplemente era demasiado poderoso para el Lancelot Conquista.

El que se hubiera despachado a Luciano y sus Valkirias con una vergonzosa facilidad era un indicio. El que su velocidad fuera tal que prácticamente se convertía en una línea de luz cuando volaba lo asombraría… si no estuviera demasiado ocupado tratando de sobrevivir.

Y era lo gracioso. El NO quería sobrevivir.

Tuvo la oportunidad de formar una alianza con su mas odiado enemigo (e irónicamente su mas grande amigo) para poder terminar con la guerra entre Britannia y la UFN, pero de alguna forma el destino se divertía jodiéndole la vida. Kannon interrumpió el momento de dicha alianza y ahora Lelouch no solo piensa que el lo traicionó (como si el no hubiera hecho eso antes) sino ordenó tajantemente a Kallen que lo matara.

Lindo.

Tomo toda su habilidad, sus reflejos, su experiencia y la poca suerte que le quedaba para durar al menos 5 minutos más que Luciano, aunque perdía una extremidad del Lancelot cada 2 minutos.

"Usa el FLEIA" le gritaba Nina, pero eso era imposible. Había visto el cráter que esa cosa había hecho en Texas donde lo probaron y de ninguna manera iba a permitir que eso pasara en Tokio. Donde estaba la poca gente que conocía. Donde estaba la lapida de Euphy. Donde estaba Nunnally.

Había apostado y para variar, había perdido. FLEIA seria su bloffeo. Una simple amenaza con la esperanza de que Zero reconsiderara y al menos retrocediera.

Error. Lelouch cuando esta enojado deja de pensar claramente y solo se enfoca en remover el motivo de su enojo.

Él.

Y al final todo se reducía a eso. Después de una lucha lastimera, el Guren se disponía a freírlo de forma rápida y dolorosa con la onda de radiación (reforzada gracias al trabajo de Cecile y Lloyd) y todo acabaría.

¿Y era tan malo?

¿Después de todo que había logrado hasta ese momento?

Ha traicionado, mentido, asesinado. Ha servido al mismo imperio que violó y tiranizó a su gente con la esperanza de que podría cambiarlo desde dentro, y cuando encontró a una persona que no solo le daría su sueño cumplido, sino le dio su corazón y le permitió amarla… el karma de sus pecados encontraba el momento justo para cobrárselas, quitándole a Euphemia frente a sus ojos.

Logro ser Round. Muchos pensarían que vendiendo y traicionando a su mejor amigo… pero Lelouch dejo de ser eso cuando le disparó a Euphy. Cuando la acusó de la masacre. Cuando la uso como catalizador para la rebelión hace un año. Si sacaban cuentas, Lelouch solo recibió un pequeño manazo y su condena la cubrió en una jaula de oro.

Y mientras tanto, ¿que hizo el? Pelear. Pelear y pelear. Durante un año. Tratando de destacarse mediante las armas. Pintando su camino de rojo con tal de obtener su objetivo de ser el Knight of One y poder al final gobernar el Área 11 y AL FIN, traer cambios a su gente.

Pero de nuevo el destino sentía que era la hora de hacer cuentas y demostrarle que al final, su colección de resultados, de éxitos, sumaba cero.

Zero.

La ironía de las cosas casi lo hace reír.

"Después de todo, soy un fracaso. Así ha sido siempre." Se dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de resignarse a su destino. "Esto también es un pago por lo que he hecho."

Irónico. Durante años vivió deseando encontrar la muerte y, si los hados eran generosos, que esa muerte tuviera algo de significado.

Y ahora que justo tendría lo que deseaba. Una muerte en el campo de batalla, con la esperanza de que muriendo las cosas serian mejores al final; el destino decidía que tal vez merecía algo mas.

Ni siquiera escucho el grito de victoria de Kallen cuando la garra de Radiación estaba a centímetros de la cabeza del Lancelot.

Ni las palabras de aliento de Lelouch para que acabara con la lucha.

O los gritos de Nina para que usara el FLEIA.

No. Lo único que escucho con una fuerza ensordecedora en el fondo de su mente fue una orden. Una palabra que se había convertido en la forma de castigo mas efectiva para alguien como el.

VIVE.

Su cuerpo reaccionó mientras su mente se apagaba, cediendo por completo sus reflejos a esa instrucción marcada con el hierro candente del Geass en su alma.

Desvió el ataque de Kallen con la patada de la única pierna que le quedaba y usando la explosión de la extremidad como distracción se alejo rápidamente mientras con el brazo restante sacaba el infernal dispositivo, apuntando a su eterno rival.

Con una calma desesperante abrió el seguro del disparador y apretó el pequeño botón rojo.

Y el infierno se desato.

_***Mi sirviente que existe en algún lugar del universo.***_

La pequeña ojiva de Uranio y Sakuradite se alejo con gran velocidad hasta la distancia mínima programada y la extraña reacción de sus componentes inició con un suspiro.

Al principio solo se quedo allí, flotando en el aire. Las fuerzas de su reacción buscando supremacía entre ellas mientras eran amplificadas hasta el hastío y empezaron a crecer.

Quienes conocían el arma, ordenaron la retirada por la radio de inmediato, acción imitada por los enemigos.

4 de ellos en cambio, solo miraban horrorizados la esfera rosada que crecía tragándose todo a su paso.

_***Oh, divino, hermoso y poderoso familiar.***_

Suzaku creyó escuchar a Lelouch gritar el nombre de Nunnally sobre el caos de la radio. Aunque tal vez fue su propio grito. El Geass, al percibir que el peligro de muerte del ataque de Kallen había terminado, dejo de funcionar, dejándolo a él lidiar con las consecuencias de sus acciones.

No pudo decir nada al ver que la torre de la oficina de gobierno desaparecía en un mar de partículas.

Un Vincent pasó a su lado, tacleando al Shinkiro de Zero para alejarlo del FLEIA, sacando de su estupor a Kallen quien se empezaba a alejar.

Cuando el Geass de nuevo entro en acción, viendo el inminente peligro de morir tragado por la luz, el Lancelot trato de escapar en la misma dirección que los demás, pero de nuevo la ironía de las ironías, Kallen no se lo permitió.

Con una poderosa patada (aún se dio el tiempo de atacar) cortó el impulso de escape y daño el torso del frame blanco provocando una falla de energía.

El Lancelot comenzó a caer.

_***¡Lo deseo y lo pido desde el fondo de mi corazón!***_

Suzaku comenzó a reír.

Al final la muerte lo reclamaría en el momento más inesperado. En las circunstancias más bizarras posibles.

Moriría destruyendo aquello que tanto deseaba proteger. Destruyendo aquello por lo que había trabajado. Dejando detrás de si un legado de fracasos, destrucción y muerte.

Adecuado. Adecuado para alguien como el.

Llevó una de sus manos al emblema de Euphemia, algo que siempre cargaba consigo y le servia de doloroso recuerdo de su fracaso mas grande.

- Lo siento Euphy. Nunnally… perdóname.

Cerró los ojos.

La muerte era tan inminente que el Geass ni siquiera se activo.

_***Por favor, ¡responde mi llamado!***_

Aun ante el horror del FLEIA, testigos de esa catástrofe jurarían que existió un desello verde, visible aun frente a la intensidad de la luz de la explosión.

Al extinguirse, sin embargo, no quedo nada.

(-Line-)

(-Line-)

**Crossover Zero no Tsukaima y Code Geass.**

**Fanfic.**

**Por Dexter Keppler **

**(Con la colaboración de Aeretr y Nivek123)**

(-Line-)

(-Line-)

Cuando Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valiere despertó ese día en la mañana, jamás pensó que haría historia.

En otro universo ella podría ser prácticamente la estudiante perfecta. Estudiosa, investigadora, capaz de razonar las teorías detrás de su campo de estudio… pero en su escuela, esos estudios no servían de nada si la parte práctica no era… efectiva.

Y la parte practica era la mas vital e importante para La Academia de Magia de Tristain (que agradecidamente no se llamaba Hogwarts) en donde los nobles, que necesariamente eran magos, aprendían no solo a controlar el poder con el que nacieron, sino prácticamente decidían lo que seria de ellos el resto de sus vidas.

Era una perfectamente saludable señorita, con un cuerpo perfecto para alguien de 13 años… lo cual no le quedaba tan perfecto a ella siendo que cumplía los 16 pero esos eran detalles sin importancia.

Cabello rosa largo hasta la cintura y ojos del mismo color que resultaba perfectamente normal para un lugar donde las mujeres tenían cabellos que iban desde el azul al rojo, cubriendo todo el rango visible del espectro electromagnético. En otro lugar su apariencia recibiría el mote de "loli" e incluso las palabras "Kawaii" y "Moe" brotarían de las bocas de quienes la miraran… pero para sus compañeros de clases había solo una palabra que la definía.

Zero.

Louise the Zero.

En una sociedad y en una escuela, donde la magia era lo más importante especialmente para alguien de la nobleza; Louise era algo así como una de las excepciones a la regla. 16 años de vida, 10 años de educación particular (como todo noble) entre tutores, sus hermanas mayores y su madre (cuyo nombre aun le sacaba escalofríos tan solo de pensar en ella) y 1 año de educación especializada en la academia; le permitieron alcanzar el record increíble de cero éxitos en su magia.

Por algo era llamada Louise la Zero.

En donde muchos (y muchas) se habrían deprimido ante las circunstancias, huido o rendido; la tasa de éxitos de Louise y las burlas de sus compañeros y la poca fe de sus maestros solo había galvanizado su determinación a demostrarles que estaban equivocados. Que ella podría hacer al menos un hechizo y demostrar que no era un fracaso.

Donde otros optarían en esconderse en sus cuartos y vivir de botanas y red bull (algo un tanto difícil en Halkenia), o resignarse a freír hamburguesas en una franquicia de Burger King (aún mas difícil en un lugar que desconocía las bendiciones de la comida rápida); Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valiere persistía en su asistencia a clases, persistía en sus investigaciones, persistía en sus estudios y persistía en sus intentos.

Seria loable su persistencia, si no fuera porque muchos la confundían con terquedad.

Sin embargo Brimir esta en el cielo, todo esta bien en el mundo. El día empezaba. Aun mientras complementaba su rutina de cepillar su cabello, vestirse con un uniforme limpio (para una sociedad que parecía sacada de la época medieval de otro universo, tenían el gran beneficio de promover las miniskirts y las medias largas en los uniformes escolares… bendito sea Brimir); Louise tomo su varita determinada a tener éxito en la ceremonia de invocación. Tal vez con su familiar, determinando su especialidad de magia, sería capaz de enfocarse aun más y tal vez conservar ese "cero" solo que con algún otro numero a su izquierda.

Louise the Ten… no tendría el mismo "feeling"… pero cualquier cosa es mejor que Zero.

Sin duda.

Mucho mejor que ZERO.

(-Line-)

En otro universo, un rebelde terrorista enmascarado estornudo… para su horror, dándose cuenta de lo desagradable que es estornudar mientras tienes una mascara que cubre por completo tu rostro.

(-Line-)

Si Louise recibiría las palabras descriptivas por parte de los otakus (en otro universo una especie de amplia y rápida propagación… como bacterias en LCL): Moe, Kawaii y en algunos casos Loli; Kirche von Zerbst no recibiría ningún apelativo. Dichos otakus simplemente experimentarían una hemorragia masiva nasal y perderían el conocimiento y tal vez la vida, de no aplicarles una transfusión de emergencia y solución salina para conservar la presión arterial.

Y Kirche lo sabía. (No lo de los otakus, por supuesto) Y estaba orgullosa de eso.

Alta, mas que la media en la academia, irónicamente de la misma edad que Louise… o unos meses mayor tal vez; con la piel color bronce de alguien que pasa mucho tiempo en el sol, obteniendo un bronceado natural que incrementaba su apariencia exótica. Coronada con una melena de cabello rojo, enmarcaba un rostro hermoso, digno de una _femme fatale_ de las películas de Bond. (no era como si se conociera en ese lugar, después de todo). Y como es tradición entre las pelirrojas de apariencia exótica, poseía un busto impresionante que, como es tradición entre las pelirrojas de apariencia exótica de busto grande, no se preocupaba en ocultar. Usando una blusa de uniforme un par de tallas menor y los 3 botones superiores abiertos, llamando invariablemente la atención de todo adolescente masculino con hormonas.

Como cualquier pelirroja de exótica apariencia de busto grande.

(-Line-)

En otro universo, una piloto as pelirroja de apariencia exótica y busto grande, quien ayudaba a su enmascarado líder a limpiar el desastre que dejo en dicha mascara al estornudar… estornudó a su vez, sin aparente razón… obligándola a limpiar de nuevo la mascara que acababa de asear.

Tal vez estaba resfriada.

(-Line-)

A su lado estaba su entrañable amiga Tabitha de Norfaul, quien entraba aún MAS en los estereotipos de Loli, Kawaii y Moe que Louise; solo que las gafas y la falta de expresión, apoyada por el libro que permanentemente estaba frente a su nariz; la colocaba en el lado de los nerds y ratones de biblioteca.

Ah si, y curiosamente se parecía a uno de los clones perdidos de Rei Ayanami.

Ambas, Kirche y Tabitha, se encontraban en el patio de la Academia, presenciando el ritual de invocación de sus compañeros con sumo interés. (O al menos Kirche ya que Tabitha consideraba mas productivo seguir leyendo)

Gatos, pericos, águilas, búhos eran los mas comunes.

Otros eran más… peculiares.

Por ejemplo, Montmorency Margarita de la Fère de Montmorency, una rubia de cabello elaboradamente peinado en forma de rulos, invoco una pequeña ranita, señalando que su elemento era el agua.

Guice de Garmont, el típico Don Juan conquistador narcisista, invoco un ENORME topo, señalando que su elemento era la tierra.

En el caso de Kirche, invoco a Charmander… er… a una Salamandra de Fuego creativamente llamada "Flame"; digna compañera de alguien que creativamente se hacia llamar "La Ardiente"; y que obviamente su elemento era el fuego.

Tabitha en cambio sorprendió a todos, lo cual era su costumbre, con su invocación al llamar a un DRAGON de viento llamada Sylphid que sin duda era la sensación hasta ese momento.

Y entonces llego el turno de Louise.

El Profesor Colbert, un pobre hombre delgado con un triste caso de calvicie prematura, era el encargado de supervisar los rituales y registrar los familiares que eran invocados. Al igual que las afinidades para cada mago en particular, que posteriormente servirían para instrucción especializada una vez que llagaran a tercer año del curso.

Muchos de los familiares eran comunes, normales o ya vistos. Algunos eran grandes sorpresas que incluso merecían alabanzas de su parte como cierto dragón y cierta salamandra de fuego.

Otros en cambio…

Conocía a Louise desde primer grado. La tenia como una estudiante dedicada… aunque su problema de terminar cada encantamiento con una explosión lo intrigaba, era de la creencia que todo estudiante tenía un talento y solo debía descubrirlo.

Pero en esta ocasión…

A su alrededor, los compañeros de Louise reían desvergonzadamente. No tenia caso pedirles que no lo hicieran, simplemente no hacían caso.

Comúnmente el ritual de Invocación era algo sagrado. Único en si. Cada mago solo podía invocar a un familiar y ese familiar lo acompañaría hasta el final de su vida (unos pocos años para un ratón, por ejemplo; décadas para un dragón o grifo) y, si el mago lo deseaban invocaría otro.

Louise, como siempre, demostraba ser un caso muy especial.

Su primer intento no fue muy… exitoso.

Curioso que haya invocado una momia. La momia seca de un hombre envuelto en vendajes de cuero negro… incluso si la obligo a terminar el ritual besando los labios acartonados de dicha momia… simplemente no paso nada. Aun si era extraño que dicha momia usara guantes blancos y en el guante derecho se encontrara un pentagrama con símbolos extraños.

Dicha momia fue retirada por los sirvientes para ser quemada… o enterrada, lo que pasar primero.

Sintiendo pena por la pobre chica, considero que si ella era la excepción a la regla de Nobleza = Magia; Brimir podría mirar a otro lado y perdonar la trasgresión al ritual y tolerar otro intento.

El cual tuvo los mismos curiosos e hilarantes resultados (tenia que reconocerlo, fue gracioso), cuando al disiparse el humo de la persistente explosión una libreta negra con un raro titulo escrito en Albionés cayo del cielo.

Con un tic en la ceja, Louise la beso… sin que pasara nada.

En medio de risas, bullas y uno que otro insulto moderado, Colbert permitió un último, ULTIMO intento.

De fallar, Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valiere, debería reconocer que era un fracaso.

Louise ignoro las voces de sus compañeros. Aparto de su mente la mezcla de sentimientos que la asaltaban. Coraje, tristeza, miedo, vergüenza; nada de eso la afectaría. Ella era como el acero, no se doblaría.

Tan solo el día anterior, había prometido a sus molestas compañeras que invocaría al mas hermoso y poderoso familiar. Un familiar que las obligaría a cerrar sus molestas bocas y callar sus irritantes burlas.

Louise le demostraría al mundo que ella no era ningún Zero. Que era una noble, una maga, una Valiere.

- Mi sirviente que existe en algún lugar del universo.

Recitó Louise en voz alta, cerrando los ojos y levantando su varita por encima de su cabeza. Esas no eran las palabras precisas del hechizo de invocación… pero a esas alturas Louise no podía ser exigente. En algún lugar de Tristain, de Halkenia, del planeta, oh Fundador, de _cualquier universo_ debía existir un familiar para ella.

- Oh, divino, hermoso y poderoso familiar.

Un familiar digno. Un familiar que hiciera callar de una vez por todas las burlas de aquellos que sin cesar se mofaban de sus esfuerzos. Algo que la destacara en el buen sentido, de los demás. Oh, a una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza, aquella que expresaba sus miedos y temores; no le importaba realmente que fuera poderoso como un dragón, o hermoso como un hada… tan solo un familiar que existiera para ella, que la acompañara, aun si jamás en su vida podía hacer otro hechizo.

- ¡Lo deseo y lo pido, desde el fondo de mi corazón!

Aun si no lo expresaba en voz alta, tenía miedo. Realmente tenía miedo. Otro fracaso seria imperdonable. Tendría que abandonar la escuela y resignarse a ser educada para ser una buena esposa, lista para casarse con cualquier extraño que aumentara el prestigio de su familia y ponerse a parir hijos… no. No. NO NO NO. NO. Eso JAMAS. No se rendiría, nunca se rendiría. Tendría un familiar, aun si… tuviera que suplicarlo.

- ¡Por favor, responde a mi llamado!

El efecto de la magia, podría explicarse como una clase de energía psíquica que es capaz de alterar el estado de la materia y la energía (e incluso joderse al espacio-tiempo) mediante la violación en primer grado de las constantes universales como la Incertidumbre de Heisenberg, o la Relatividad de Einstein. Obligando a la constante de Plank a fumar hierba mientras le inyectaba esteroides a la Velocidad de la Luz. Usando LSD en los quarks y cocaína en los bosones. Alterando las probabilidades con éxtasis y causando efectos del espacio cuántico a macroescalas potenciados con crack (pasando por una patada en las gónadas a la ley de la gravedad) respondiendo siempre a la fuerza de voluntad del mago.

Solo eso explicaría la alteración de las moléculas y átomos del aire, convirtiendo a los protones, neutrones y electrones en anti-protones, anti-neutrones y positrones. Transformando un puñado de millonésimas de gramo de aire en antimateria.

Y todos sabemos el resultado que se obtiene cuando la materia y la antimateria tratan de cortejar.

El Señor Spock, de forma sencilla lo explicaría con un:

BOOOOMMMM!

Fue bueno que el humo fuera abundante, espeso y oscuro. Le dio algo de tiempo de reprimir las lágrimas de frustración y derrota.

Claro, el que la explosión hubiera tumbado sobre sus traseros a la mayor parte de los estudiantes no evito que los comentarios hirientes llegaran.

- ¡Lo sabía! Ni siquiera con 3 oportunidades.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer Louise the Zero, matarnos a todos?

- Tenia que ser, otro fracaso más.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a mi familiar?

- ¡Picachu!, ¿Dónde estas?

La pequeña maga frustrada, estuvo a punto de girar hacia el profesor Colbert para rogar por una oportunidad más cuando un estruendo (que claramente NO era una explosión) hizo temblar el suelo.

Sonó como algo pesado, metálico, cayendo desde una gran altura y broto desde el centro mismo del humo, provocando corrientes de aire que arrastraban polvo también.

Colbert agitó su báculo, invocando una corriente de viento que despejó el humo para revelar lo que había aparecido… y se quedo sin habla.

Al igual que todos los demás.

En el centro de la explosión, los despojos de un golem metálico de más de 3 metros de altura, yacían boca abajo. Dañado, o incompleto. Majestuoso incluso con los daños y las fracturas en su piel metálica. Ningún metal conocido en Halkenia tenía ese color y lustre. Mucho menos el oro era usado en los golems, ni siquiera como adorno. La definición de sus ángulos, el detalle, incluso el rostro lo hacían único en todo sentido.

Le faltaban las piernas. Le faltaba el brazo derecho, un líquido rosado brillante escurría de su torso cuarteado como sangre, derramándose en el suelo y marchitando en segundos el césped del patio.

Pero al menos Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valiere, había invocado un familiar.

O parte de él.

- ¿Qué es eso, un golem?

- Ja. Ni siquiera pudo invocar un golem completo.

- Louise the Zero, siempre cero será

- Bueno, esto es algo… inusual. – Dijo Colbert, ya pasado la primera impresión. – Pero, al parecer tiene cierta afinidad con el elemento tierra.

- En ese caso, puedo intentar de nuevo. Parece que voy mejorando… - Louise no estaba razonando rectamente… apenas dijo esas palabras se arrepintió de hacerlo, puesto que las risas de nuevo se incrementaron mientras eran repetidas entre sus compañeros con distintas variaciones en el tono y forma.

Incluso por allí, alguien dijo que era Louise la 0.5…

- Miss Valiere creo que ya fue suficiente. Se han hecho muchas indulgencias con usted y esta ha sido su invocación más exitosa. Ese golem será su familiar.

- ¡Pero ni siquiera esta completo! ¿Como me va a servir?

- Pues supongo que tendrá que estudiar mucho para completarlo Miss Valiere. Ha invocado ese objeto, completo o no, y será su familiar. Fin del asunto. – Usualmente Colbert era un maestro paciente, hay quienes lo llamarían taimado. Pero hasta el tenía su limite.

Louise en cambio se mordió el labio de frustración.

- Termine el ritual Miss Valiere, aun tiene que regresar a cla…

Se movió.

El Golem Blanco y Dorado se había MOVIDO, provocando un silencio sepulcral entre todos.

Con sonidos extraños, movió su único brazo hacia delante usándolo como apoyo para tratar de enderezarse. Los ojos verdes brillaban intermitentemente mientras los servos (no es que supieran que es lo que era un "servo", pero es mas fácil de explicarlo así) se lamentaban mientras el golem usaba su ultima energía en colocarse en una pose de sentado… o lo mejor que pudo al carecer de piernas.

Y se abrió.

En la espalda tenia una especie de caja cuadrada, con unas extrañas alas azules rectas. Sin embargo la caja de atrás se abrió, como una tapa.

Un nuevo crujido y una _silla_ brotó hacia atrás, extrayéndose a si misma de los interiores de la caja. Y encima de ella, un _hombre_ vestido de blanco, dorado y negro.

Hasta los familiares guardaron silencio, imitando a sus amos.

El hombre, un joven tal vez uno o dos años mayor que la mayoría trato de saltar de su asiento, para fracasar miserablemente cayendo con dureza al suelo.

Lamentándose, gimiendo de dolor y sujetándose uno de los costados, se sentó recargándose al metal del golem mientras jadeaba.

Colbert rasco su calva tratando de razonar lo que veía… pero una cosa era clara.

El Golem en si NO era el familiar (no era como si un golem incompleto servirá de algo…), sino el extraño joven de extraña prenda ajustada que se lamentaba sentado en el suelo.

Ah si, y parecía que estaba herido.

- Miss Valiere, debe cerrar el contrato.

- Eh? ¿Pero con… con… con él? – No fue la única sorprendida. No había risas, pero si un murmullo de voces preguntándose lo mismo.

- Ese hombre estaba dentro del Golem. No se que significa, pero parece que el tiene mas oportunidades de servirle de familiar… además no podemos retrasar mas las clases. Ah si, y debemos llevarlo a la enfermería pues parece herido.

Era bueno saber donde estaban las prioridades del personal docente de la Academia.

Louise apretó los dientes y trato de ver el lado positivo del asunto…

Al menos había invocado algo… no seria divino, ni hermoso y tal vez ni poderoso… pero ya era algo.

Entre murmullos que cada vez se volvían mas y mas burlones, Louise Francoise tragó duro y caminó hacia su futuro familiar para terminar el ritual.

Oh, por Brimir.

(-Line-)

Lo primero que supo Kururugi Suzaku al apagarse el Geass de "Vivir" fue que aparentemente no estaba muerto,

No estaban frente las puertas doradas del cielo… ni las puertas de fuego del infierno. Izanami no lo esperaba para guiarlo al Yomi, ni Caronte le exigía sus dos monedas para cruzar el Estigia.

Deba estarlo, pero no. No estaba muerto.

Al menos no había luz rosada del FLEIA para convertirlo en polvo, ni tampoco el calor calcinante de la natural explosión del sakuradite del Lancelot al ser dañado.

Lo primero que supo Kururugi Suzaku fue que no estaba muerto.

Lo segundo es que su pantalla le decía que el piso estaba a 2 metros de distancia.

Aun cuando el preguntarse "¿Cómo es eso posible?" sería razonable, simplemente no había tiempo. 2 metros de distancia de un choque a la mitad de la velocidad Terminal que el Lancelot podía alcanzar en caída libre…

Lo segundo que supo Kururugi Suzaku fue que le iba a doler.

Y dolió.

Por alguna razón Lloyd seguía aplazando el instalar arneses al asiento del Lancelot (no se diga una bolsa de aire) y justo cuando la instalación estaba planeada; a Lel… a Ese Sujeto se le ocurrió hacerle la guerra al Área 11.

Lo tercero que supo Kururugi Suzaku fue que no estaba muerto.

Si. Estaba golpeado. Su cabeza sangraba cuando tuvo un encuentro cercano con la pantalla principal del frame. Sus costillas derechas tal vez estaban rotas por culpa de los controles y tal vez, para rematar, tenia un desgarre en la pierna izquierda al tratar de usarla para frenar su movimiento.

Pero seguía sin morir.

Confundido por el golpe, el cambio de gravedad y mas que nada, por el "bajon" biológico natural que sigue a una descarga de adrenalina, Suzaku trató de enderezar al Lancelot para poder salir con menos problemas de la cabina y tratar de revisar sus alrededores.

La luz del sol le quemó en los ojos. De no haber estado tan golpeado se habría preguntado porque hacia sol, si en Tokio era la madrugada.

Forcejeando, trato de usar el marco de la cabina para soportar su peso y poder usar el cable para descender al suelo… fallando y tropezando; visitando el suelo demasiado rápido y soltando el aire de sus pulmones por la caída.

Trato de forzar su mente a saber donde estaba. Sus ojos veían borroso por las heridas y la conmoción; pero era claro que estaba rodeado de personas y, a juzgar por los sonidos, de hombres y mujeres.

No hablaban Britanno, mucho menos japonés. Cosa que debió de haber despertado alarmas en su mente… si no estuviera conmocionada. Las figuras mas cercanas parecían hablar entre ellas y después de un par de palabras, la figura mas pequeña se separó y se acercó a el.

- _Dokko ni… ore no…_ - Trato de hablar, pero le pesaba tanto la lengua… mmhh parece que japonés no servia mucho - _Where I… Where…_

¿Por qué nadie lo ayudaba? ¿O de perdido hacia algo?

Si cayó en terreno amigo, seguramente reconocerían su traje de piloto de los Rounds. Si cayó en terreno enemigo, seguramente reconocerían su traje de piloto de los Rounds. Sea que lo ayudaran, lo arrestaran u otras opciones buenas o malas… pero algo debía de pasar.

Pero tan solo la figura mas pequeña, una niña ahora que estaba mas cerca, se acerco hasta queda de rodillas frente a el.

- Siéntete afortunado. Usualmente tendrías que esperar toda una vida para tener la suerte de experimentar esto de parte de un noble como yo. – Dijo la… ¿niña? ¿Joven?… su cara se hacia borrosa a momentos. Solo estaba conciente de que tenía algo rosa en la cabeza (¿era su cabello?) y hablaba muy rápido. ¿Que idioma era… italiano… francés? ¿Algún idioma de EU?

Deseó que su cabeza dejara de retumbar y alguien le ofreciera ayuda, o lo noqueara para dejarlo inconciente.

- Mi nombre es Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valiere, Pentágono que gobierna los cinco poderes, bendice a este humilde individuo y conviértelo en mi familiar. – o eso habría entendido de recordar las lecciones de francés que le forzaron a tener al comienzo de la Guerra con EU hacia casi un año.

Solo pudo forzar la vista mientras rogaba para encontrar la palabra francesa para "ayuda" o "un medico" o "dispárame".

De pronto la cara entera de la niña-jovencita llenó su campo visual al acercarse a su rostro. Con los ojos cerrados y sus labios apuntando justo a los suyos.

Si su mente estuviera funcionando un poco mejor, trataría de deducir quien era ella, que estaba haciendo y porque lo estaba besando.

Al no funcionar correctamente solo se le ocurrió pensar: "Bueno, si Anya esta de humor…" y colocó su mano derecha en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Anya (que no era Anya, por supuesto) causando que ella se sorprendiera y abriera la boca para protestar.

Que terminó siendo un error porque, en completo piloto automático, Suzaku simplemente deslizó su lengua entre los labios de ella profundizando el beso. "Solo espero que Gino no nos atrape de nuevo…" Rogó adormilado.

Al separarse sus labios, con un húmedo tronido, la expresión de Suzaku no había cambiado. En cambio la expresión de Anya… un momento.

- _You… You're not Anya, right?_

Ella no necesito contestar. No verbalmente, claro.

Las acciones eran más efectivas que las palabras.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? – Gritó mientras lo abofeteó tan fuerte que lo tumbo al suelo, mientras ella se levantaba indignada. Completamente roja de la cara y forzándose a ignorar las carcajadas de sus compañeros y los silbidos de apreciación.

- ¿Qué pasa Louise? ¿Besa bien? – La voz de Zerbst dominó por un momento el bullicio provocando una oleada fresca de risas.

Louise se permitió temblar de ira, al menos hasta que el... el… ese tipo comenzó a brillar.

Literalmente.

Un aura blanca se manifestó en su cuerpo, intensificándose en su mano izquierda.

El extraño traje que vestía, cubriéndolo por completo no permitió ver las runas del contrato tatuarse en el dorso de esa mano. Eso no evito que gritara de dolor.

Causo sorpresa, puesto que jamás habían viso una reacción similar con los otros familiares anteriormente invocados. De estar en el lugar de ese familiar, habrían sentido como si decenas de agujas incandescentes se clavaran una tras otra, de forma lenta y tortuosa en su mano.

Sin embargo, tan rápido como el aura y el dolor se manifestaron, desaparecieron. Pero fue demasiado para el herido y nuevo familiar que terminó por desmayarse, sucumbido al dolor y a sus heridas.

- Bueno, aun si falló en sus primeros intentos, parece que logró hacer el ritual del Contrato a la primera. Felicidades Miss Valiere. Ahora, todos regresen al Aula. Miss Cheveruse esta esperándolos y ya nos hemos retrasado bastante. – Cerró Colbert con la clase, prácticamente empujando a los curiosos estudiantes que trataban de mirar mas de cerca al golem, al extraño nuevo familiar y su ahora Ama. – Ah si, Miss Valiere, le recomiendo que lleve a su familiar a la enfermería. No se vería bien de usted que lo dejara morir apenas habiéndolo invocado.

Si. Colbert era un profesor que tenia muy en claro sus prioridades.

Dando los últimos toques a sus notas, miró con apreciación el trabajo de moldeo de ese peculiar Golem, saboreando por un momento lo que podría aprender de el al examinarlo.

Casi ni noto la forma en como Louise reclutó la ayuda de uno de sus compañeros para hacer flotar al familiar y llevarlo a la enfermería para ser curado.

En lo que cabe, todo terminó de la manera más normal posible.

(-Line-)

Pobre iluso.

(-Line-)

El Director de la Academia Osmond miro con gran interés los objetos que el Profesor Colbert había extraído de la caja que el golem invocado por la Señorita Valiere portaba.

Había ropa, prendas de corte extraño pero de calidad elevada y algunos materiales que jamás había visto en su vida. Y eso que dicha vida era larga.

- En estos momentos el Golem esta en mi laboratorio, - estaba diciendo Colbert, visiblemente emocionado. – Es extrañamente ligero para ser de metal, pese a su tamaño. Tengo varias teorías pero aun no he podido concretarlas sin más investigación. Lo que es un hecho es que es un golem concebido para la guerra.

Esa enorme espada aun en su funda lo evidenciaba.

Osmond asintió. Tener cosas de guerra no le entusiasmaba tanto como a su confiable profesor del elemento fuego.

- ¿Alguna idea de su procedencia? – Preguntó mientras sentía la gruesa tela de una casaca negra con adornos dorados. Diseño sencillo, aunque los adornos en el cuello parecían ser emblemas de familia. Era… ¿algodón? Si, algodón grueso, de muy alta calidad. Parecido a la tela que usaban los nobles para sus prendas de invierno. Costoso sin duda.

- No. He encontrado numerosas marcas, letras y frases. El Idioma se parece al Albiones antiguo. Difícil, pero no imposible de leer. Aunque no le encuentro sentido a su propósito. Radio. Factsphere. Landspinner. Blaze Luminous. Desconozco si tienen algún significado en Halkenian moderno.

En la última Cruzada de Halkenia contra los Elfos, por la bula papal de Jean Claude XVI, los reinos tuvieron que unificar su idioma. Como resultado el Galiano, que tenía el mayor numero de hablantes se convirtió en Halkenian la lengua de la gente culta y noble. El resto, Albiones, Germano y Tristano se convirtieron en lenguas preservadas solo por plebeyos y sin ninguna valía legal. El Romaliano se reservo para la clase Clerical al oficiar las ceremonias.

- Que hay del jinete. El Familiar. – Mmmhh… una camisa blanca dentro del paquete de la casaca era de lino… Lino Oriental. Incluso a un Barón le seria imposible costear una prenda así. Los pantalones en cambio, eran de Algodón, más ligero que el de la casaca, pero sin duda de calidad también. – ¿Ha dicho algo?

- Sus heridas eran graves. El Profesor Cotin se ha encargado de él y la Señorita Valiere ha costeado los reagentes para su sanción. Esperamos que despierte para el día de mañana.

- ¿Ella costeó los reagentes? – Osmond arqueo una ceja. – ¿No se supone que la Academia se debería encargar de ello?

- Según Cutin, ella argumentó que como era su familiar era su responsabilidad costear por su sanción. – Había una sutil nota de orgullo en Colbert. No podía esperar menos de la hija de Karin del Viento Fuerte.

- Jo jo, ya veo. ¿Y que es todo esto? ¿Su equipaje?

Desconocido para ellos, la cabina del Lancelot (y de casi cualquier Knightmare Frame) tenía espacio para un pequeño equipaje. Usualmente eran provisiones de sobrevivencia o armamento. Los Knights of Rouns en cambio, tenían la costumbre de cargar con ropas, uniformes; por si tenían que aterrizar en alguna base que no era la propia.

Suzaku guardaba un uniforme de Round con su capa, un cambio de ropas de civil y un uniforme de Ashford. En lo personal nunca le importo mucho su apariencia personal, pero como Round era la imagen del Emperador y del Imperio y era juzgado como tal.

De allí que mientras Osmond examinaba el uniforme negro y dorado de Ashford; el uniforme de Round Blanco y dorado (autentico hilo de oro en el bordado y los adornos) de Algodón Egipcio y la pesada capa azul con las botas estaba acomodado en su escritorio. El paquete con las prendas de civil (los sencillos pantalones, camisa y gabardina delgada que favorecía) aun estaba en una silla.

- Me llamó la atención al principio. Que se haya tomado la molestia de empacar diferentes prendas, especialmente si estaba en un combate, pero… la calidad de las prendas me hacen pensar si es un noble, aunque estas últimas son más sencillas...

- Tu mismo dijiste que no pudiste detectar magia en el.

- Así es. El Hechizo de detección no me mostró nada… aunque… hay algo. No puedo precisarlo. Es como un eco en su cabeza. Raro, pero en definitiva no es magia.

- ¿Entonces? Si no tiene magia…

- Viejo Osmond, ¿olvida que en Germania por ejemplo, Magia y nobleza no necesariamente significan lo mismo? La calidad de estas prendas, las telas con las que están hechas. Esas son cadenas de oro, usadas en una chaqueta de lo que parece ser un uniforme. Un plebeyo no podría costear su fabricación.

(Sobra decir que el uniforme de Round estaba hecho a la medida. Cada uno de ellos era de diseñador: Hugo Boss por ejemplo, Versace cuando tenia tiempo. Gucci cuando necesitaba un trabajo de verano. Y aunque originalmente el uniforme de Ashford era generalizado con solo variación de tallas; Suzaku mando a hacer los suyos a la medida también. Después de todo, a un Round jamás se le vería comprando ropa producida en masa)

- ¿Un Noble extranjero? Eso seria malo para nosotros. Podría incluso causar un incidente político desagradable. Mmh. Esto es, interesante. - Había mas cosas, aparte de los uniformes. Una espada. Larga, con la guarda dorada y un escudo en la empuñadura. – Creo haber visto este emblema antes… pero no puedo recordarlo. – Era peculiar. Un león y una serpiente, dentro de un escudo negro de bordes dorados y una corona encima de este. – Es una… muy buena espada.

Siendo un Mago Tierra, podía "sentir" el material del que estaba hecha. Podía identificar el acero más otros componentes extraños. Así como su temple y su resistencia, aun con simplemente tocarla.

- No creo que ningún herrero pueda hacer una como esta, sin magia.

- Mire esto. – Colbert puso frente a algo que parecía ser una pistola. Gruesa, demasiado cuadrada y pesada. Mas que aquellas que usaban los soldados comunes en el ejercito. – ¿Percibe algo extraño en ella?

Examinándola, su función era muy simple. Al igual que las pistolas, jalas el gatillo y la bala sale quemando…

- No huele a pólvora. Su calibre es muy pequeño y… su estructura parece demasiado robusta y cuadrada.

- Y sin embargo… - Colbert la tomo, apretó un disimulado botón al costado del cañón (le tomo un tiempo deducir para que era) y apretó el gatillo apuntado a una pared.

No hubo explosión. No hubo humo. Tan solo un fuerte chasquido agudo, corto y un instante después un pedazo de roca estallo por el impacto de una bala.

- Un arma personal, que no requiere pólvora y que es relativamente silenciosa. Y créame, el retroceso es potente, mas que las pistolas que he sentido antes.

Osmond compartiría la fascinación de Colbert por esa arma, en verdad, si no estuviera pensando en sus consecuencias.

Sacudió la cabeza, no tenía sentido preocuparse por ello en ese momento.

- ¿Qué mas encontró? Parece que la teoría de que sea un soldado Noble esta tomando fuerza.

- Encontré esto… al igual que todo lo demás es peculiar. Muy peculiar. Mire, son tarjetas en un papel duro y brilloso. Con unas pinturas muy precisas del familiar.

Una cartera. No era como si ellos la llamaran así. Después de todo la identidad en Tristain se comprobaba mediante un código de vestimenta o la posesión de una carta con un sello de autoridad.

Osmond tomó una pequeña… ¿bolsa?. No, no bolsa. Parecía una libreta de cuero grueso, no podía identificar de que animal (Cartera de Piel de Avestruz, un regalo de Mónica Krushevzky – "Por ese increíble momento en St. Pettesburg."); y dentro de ella tenia varios pedazos de pergamino (Libras Britannas) con los números 10, 20 y 100 y los papeles raros que mencionaba Colbert.

- Esto… tiene razón, Albiones antiguo. Veamos… Credencial de Estudiante. Academia Ashford. Nombre: Suzaku Kururugi. Grado: Tercero. Status: Itinerante. – La pintura, muy buena, perfecta, sin ningún rastro de pinceladas; lo representada en las vestimentas negra con adornos dorados. Entonces era un uniforme…

- ¿Academia? ¿Es un estudiante? ¿Entonces que hace con esas armas?

- Estas no me dicen nada… Licencia de Conducir. MasterCard. Britannian Express. Britannian… - Esa palabra. Esa palabra. Esa SI la reconocía… sentía que estaba a punto de identificarla. – ¿Qué es un Trojan, y para que sirve?

Oh viejo Osmond… si supiera. Suzaku era un hombre solitario, pero nunca estaba de más ser precavido. El significado y el propósito de esos pequeños sobrecitos de papel brilloso con el borde de un círculo en medio… lo harían sonrojar pese a su edad.

Entonces lo vio.

– Vaya, vaya. Que es esto.

Colbert dejo de mirar una pequeña pintura donde estaba el familiar, vestido en esas sencillas ropas de plebeyo, sentado en el césped con una chica de cabello rosa de su edad, abrazándola por la espalda; para acercarse y ver lo que le había llamado tanto la atención al Director.

La pintura representaba al familiar, Suzaku debía recordar, en el uniforme blanco con la capa azul de cuello alto. Lo extraño eran sus ojos. Había visto esos ojos muchas veces; de vez en cuando en el espejo de su habitación.

Eran los ojos de un soldado que ha visto el infierno en la batalla más de una vez.

- Holy Empire of Britannia. Knights of Round. Knight of Seven. Lord Suzaku Kururugi. Sub-Viceroy of the Area 11.

- ¿Lord? Viceroy…er… Virrey. ¿Era una clase de Gobernador?

Britannia. Britannia. Osmond recordó ese nombre.

Hace ya tantos años. Un moribundo soldado en extrañas prendas de combate, portando un par de báculos de enorme poder. El Báculo de la Destrucción, empelado para matar a un Dragón y salvarle la vida.

Un guerrero que preguntó por Britannia, antes de exhalar su último aliento.

- ¿Olsmond? Director. – Colbert trato de llamar la atención del anciano que parecía perdido en sus recuerdos. – ¡Esto es grave! La Señorita Valiere invoco a un Noble extranjero. ¡Un Subgobernador! Esto podría…

- No, no creo que debamos preocuparnos por un incidente Colbert. Este joven Lord. Un Knight o Chevaliere si quiere verlo así… esta muy lejos de su hogar. Muy, muy lejos… y dejémoslo así. Supongo que tendré que hablar con él cuando despierte, al menos se merece eso.

Colbert trato de protestar, pero prefirió callar. Era obvio que el anciano Director sabía mas de lo que permitía saberse, como era su costumbre, pero hacia mucho tiempo aprendió a confiar en su juicio.

- ¿Algo mas que reportar? ¿Quedo confirmado que el contrato de familiar quedó completado?

- Eh, si. Las runas del contrato quedaron inscritas en su mano izquierda… unas runas bastante peculiares debo decir. No recuerdo haber visto una composición parecida antes.

- Bien, bien. Investiga por favor de inmediato. Tal vez esas runas nos informen mas sobre el porque fue elegido para ser el familiar de la Señorita Valiere. Por ahora… - Carraspeó, y procedió en voz más alta. – Miss Longeville, por favor haga que una de las sirvientas lleve las pertenencias del Familiar de la Señorita Valiere a su habitación.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y una atractiva joven mujer de cabello verde y gafas entró, echando un vistazo rápido a la oficina, antes de asentir.

- Por supuesto Director. – La nueva Secretaria del Director realizo una breve reverencia y salió sin decir palabra.

Claro, de no haber estado tan intrigados por la información que acababan de aprender (o en el caso de Osmond, revisando la parte posterior de su nueva secretaria), se habrían cuestionado la rapidez con la que Longeville respondió al llamado.

Bueno, no era como si hubiera estado espiando por la cerradura de la puerta, ¿verdad?

(-Line-)

En Halkenia el concepto de "horas extras" era completamente desconocido,

No sindicato de trabajadores. No ley laboral. No derecho a huelga. Es mas, no existía la clase trabajadora per se. La única división era en 3 estratos. Realeza, nobles y plebeyos.

Siesta de Tarbes, pertenecía a la última clase y, aun cuando el concepto no existía, estaba trabajando horas extras.

Debió haberse ido a dormir hacia horas, cerca de la puesta del sol, ya que le correspondía levantarse en la madrugada para alistar la ropa limpia de los estudiantes y poder repartirla cuando ellos salieran de sus habitaciones para recibir clases.

Bostezando, por haber estado despierta ese día desde la salida del sol y no haber parado en todo el día, Siesta de Tarbes caminaba sintiéndose sonámbula por los corredores de la Academia.

Era un buen trabajo, debía reconocerlo. Mucho mejor que el que podía obtener en su pueblo. E infinitamente superior al que podía tener de servir como criada en la casa de un noble particular.

La Academia no solo enseñaba Magia a los jóvenes magos. Les enseñaba como comportarse de acuerdo a su estrato social y, eso significaba, prácticamente ignorar a la servidumbre. Lo que a ella le sentaba bastante bien.

Claro, ella no conocía la Ley de Murphy (de hecho, tal vez nadie en Halkenia conocía siquiera el concepto) pero eso no significaba que estuviera exenta de sus efectos.

Ella debió girar a la derecha en el corredor oeste del segundo piso de la torre central para poder salir de ella y dirigirse a los dormitorios de los sirvientes… pero bostezando perdió el ritmo y giró a la izquierda. Pudo corregir su rumbo, pero ese giro le costó medio segundo; tiempo suficiente para que Miss Longeville apareciera por el final del corredor, la viera y la llamara.

- Disculpa… ¿tu nombre? – Longeville no era noble. Si, podía ser maga, pero era uno de esos casos en los que el noble perdía su titulo, así que para efectos prácticos eran iguales.

- Ah, este Siesta. – Contestó, inclinándose hacia delante. Después de todo, noble o no, ella la reconoció como la secretaria del director. - ¿En que puedo servirle?

- Bien, el Director desea que lleves unas cosas a la habitación de la Señorita Valiere en la Torre Agua. ¿La conoces?

- Este… si. Valiere, si. De hecho yo me encargo de la lavandería de esa torre.

- Perfecto, en ese caso el Director la estará esperando.

Siesta reprimió un suspiro de frustración, ¡tenia sueño!, pero trabajo era trabajo.

Como todo sirviente, evito hacer preguntas, se limito a escuchar sus órdenes. Mientras menos tiempo pasara entre ellos, menos probabilidades tendría de cometer un error y llamar más la atención.

Siesta de Tarbes desconocía el concepto de la Ley de Murphy. Así como también desconocía el concepto de la Ley del Caos. En un proceso dinámico la más mínima variación de las condiciones iniciales produce resultados completamente diferentes. Un a manera sencilla de explicarlo: Hasta el pequeño aletear de una mariposa en el Atlántico, puede producir un huracán en el Pacífico.

Si tan solo no hubiera girado a la izquierda en ese momento…

Por ahora en cambio, ella solo cargaba 3 conjuntos de ropas de diseño extraño y una larga espada de guarda dorada (Olsmond y Colbert decidieron que, hasta no conocer mejor al familiar de la Señorita Valiere, mantendría bajo custodia la pistola sin pólvora) a la torre de Agua; con la instrucción de llevar al menos un conjunto de ropas a la enfermería para el familiar invocado.

De esa manera llegó, bostezando aun, a la habitación de la Señorita Valiere.

- Miss Valiere. Disculpe Miss Valiere. – Dijo en voz alta. Teniendo las manos ocupadas le era imposible tocar.

La puerta se abrió y una molesta y pequeña joven apareció, usando únicamente un camisón para dormir.

- Si, ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto hoscamente.

- Disculpe que la moleste Miss Valiere, pero el Director Osmond me ordeno que trajera esto a su habitación. Al parecer son las pertenencias de su familiar.

Había estado acostada, tal vez a punto de dormir, noto una pequeña parte de Siesta con algo de envidia. Ella estaba a punto de caerse de sueño y la señorita Valiere en cambio estaba molesta porque la habían levantado de la cama. Oh, que tragedia.

Claro, una pequeña parte.

La parte más grande, la racional, le dijo que no debía de mostrar nada más que una absoluta competencia y deferencia hacia ella, por su propia seguridad.

Raro. Valiere era famosa entre sus iguales por su marcado fracaso en hacer magia. Todo hechizo que lanzaba terminaba en una explosión (y a ellos les correspondía limpiar-reparar-tirar después de dichas explosiones). Más de una de sus compañeras criadas se burlaban de ella e incluso cuestionaban su derecho a ordenarles. ¿Por qué obedecerla si simplemente no podía ser una noble por su falta de magia?

Siesta la había observado varias veces. Desde lejos claro. La había visto soportar las burlas y los desprecios de otros alumnos. Incluso uno que otro maestro que perdía la paciencia con ella y amablemente le sugerían que se dedicara a la investigación, a la corte o simplemente se rindiera.

Pero seguía intentando. Una y otra vez.

A su manera, era admirable.

Claro, pensaría eso si su mente no estuviera tan cansada y dejara de concentrarse en evitar bostezar frente a ella.

- Mmh ya veo… bien, déjalas por allá. – Dijo casi indiferente, el comportamiento esperado de una noble para una criada.

- Debo llevar un conjunto de ellos a la enfermería para cuando su familiar despierte.

Su esperanza era que Louise le permitiera retirarse rápido, dejar las prendas y poder retirarse a dormir… pero, bueno. Eso no paso.

Con gran curiosidad Louise tomo las prendas y las examinó detenidamente. Admirando el bordado en hilo de oro del uniforme blanco y las cadenas doradas; o la textura de la camisa blanca del uniforme escolar. Las otras prendas eran muy sencillas, de tela basta y algo incomoda. Propias de un plebeyo, pero las otras. ¿LINO ORIENTAL? Su madre le había comprado a su padre una camisa del mismo material como regalo de cumpleaños y nunca dejo de hablar sobre lo que había costado. Los símbolos eran extraños, pero muy orientados a nobleza. Mmmhh… ¿invoco a un noble? Eso podría tener problemas en el futuro.

Al menos no era un plebeyo, como varios de sus compañeros empezaban a rumorar.

La espada. Era costosa también, con un escudo de armas igualmente extraño. ¿Un Chevaliere? Era obvio que era soldado, las heridas y el aire bélico que el golem parecía tener.

¿Qué clase de familiar había invocado?

- Dijiste que le ibas a llevar unas prendas a la enfermería, ¿verdad? – Pregunto después de varios minutos de examinar las cosas.

- Así es, Miss Valiere. – Contesto Siesta. Más de una vez pensó en retirarse pero… no era conveniente.

- Bien, te acompañare. No me han permitido ver a mi familiar desde que lo terminaron de curar. Si esta despierto al menos podré saber que es o que hace. – Dijo al final, guardando de nuevo la espada en su funda y caminando al vestidor.

Reprimiendo por enésima vez un suspiro Siesta no necesitaba palabras par saber que era lo que ella quería.

Un noble JAMAS se viste solo si hay una criada cerca.

Siendo una de las encargadas de la lavandería de la Torre, Siesta sabía donde guardaba sus cosas, así que sin pedir instrucciones sacó un uniforme y, dando un vistazo rápido a la joven, unas pantys nuevas.

Fue un proceso rápido. Louise levanto los brazos para que Siesta pudiera quitarle el camisón quedando desnuda y con movimientos eficientes ella le puso las bragas, falda, un corto camisón (interesante que los nobles no parecían usar corsé… o al menos ella no… no era como si hubiera mucho a lo que dar soporte… pobre chica…mmhh, parece que con el sueño me hago condescendiente…) la blusa y por ultimo las medias y los zapatos.

En minutos Louise estaba vestida en su uniforme y tomando la varita (por si las dudas) dirigió el camino con Siesta a 2 pasos detrás de ella cargando el uniforme negro (escogido por Louise claro), y trataba de no tambalearse.

Si. Esa fue la primera de muchas veces en la que Siesta maldijo el no haber dado vuelta a la derecha en el corredor del segundo piso de la torre central.

(-Line-)

Cuando Suzaku recobro la conciencia siguió el manual y no abrió los ojos de inmediato. Al contrario trato de usar sus sentidos para recabar información.

En primer lugar, noto que estaba desnudo. Algo incomodo.

En segundo lugar noto que estaba solo, cosa que lo tranquilizo. Despertar desnudo y acompañado conducía generalmente a situaciones incomodas. Lo sabía muy bien.

Expandiendo un poco la sensibilidad de su oído supo que estaba solo en la habitación. Grande por la forma que se oía el aire moverse. Aparentemente había una ventana a su derecha como a 3 metros, podía sentir una corriente de aire fresco. Humedad un poco elevada, un ligero aroma a moho aun cuando no desagradable. Pronunciada falta de aromatizantes ambientales. ¿Alcohol? ¿Cloroformo? Pensaría que estaba en la habitación de un hospital, si no fuera por la ausencia de sonidos de maquinas clínicas.

Abrió los ojos cuando se convenció que estaba completamente solo, y se sentó en la cama.

Sip. Una enfermería, a juzgar por las camas sencillas y sus sabana blancas al lado de frascos marcados con etiquetas descriptivas. De nuevo la ausencia de maquinaria le llamó la atención.

Aunque no tanto como las paredes de piedra. O la pesada puerta de madera reforzada con metal y grandes clavos de hierro. Piso del mismo material… nada de concreto. Las luces eran extrañas. No lámparas frías, sino calidas, como si fueran de gas.

Arqueo la ceja.

En definitiva, NO era Área 11.

Diablos, ni siquiera podía estar seguro que fuera Britannia o alguna otra Área.

Lo último que recordaba era el FLEIA. Esa infernal luz rosada cubriéndolo todo. Después el estruendo del Guren pateando el torso del Lancelot evitando que escapara. Y después… todo era luz.

Sobrevivió al FLEIA, imposible.

Pero, también recordaba el chocar contra el piso. El dolor del impacto… salir de la cabina.

Recordaba a Anya y lo beso… momento. Ella no era Anya. Era diferente y después… Dolor. Dolor que iniciaba en su mano…

- Si esta es una marca de prisionero, matare a quien me la hizo. – Murmuro para si al ver unas raras letras tatuadas en el dorso de su mano izquierda.

Con el tatuaje de su brazo derecho le era suficiente.

Hecho numero uno… Ubicación desconocida.

Hecho numero dos… NO era Brtiannia. Ni siquiera los castillos más antiguos tenían la roca expuesta. Todos habían sido cubiertos por yeso, o tapices.

Hecho numero tres… estaba desnudo y…

Parpadeo.

¡Estaba bien!

¡No! No la parte de estar desnudo. Sino que físicamente estaba bien. No heridas, no desgarres. Sus costillas estaban en su lugar. No moretones, cortes, sangrado, etc, etc.

Estaba completamente sano, cosa que estaba seguro, no era así cuando salió del frame.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pase dormido…?

Mínimo una semana. Generalmente sanaba rápido (tal era su odio por los hospitales) y lo mas que había estado internado eran 15 días, por heridas menores de las que seguramente había tenido.

En una silla cerca de la cama, detectó su traje de piloto. Aun sucio por lo visto.

Frunció el ceño. Si paso tanto tiempo dormido, porque dejar allí sus cosas tal como habían estado…

Sin perder tiempo, salto de la cama y tomó el traje para vestirlo de inmediato. No podía ir corriendo desnudo por el lugar ya sea escapando o recabando información.

Aun si Dorothea juraba que era posible y lo había hecho antes.

Pasos. Una persona. Paso regular y pesado. Un tosido. Hombre. Grueso, tal vez con sobrepeso. Poca velocidad. Blanco fácil.

Suzaku de inmediato se coloco detrás de la puerta, del lado contrario a la perilla.

Era hora de entrar en acción.

El Profesor Charles Cotin era un Mago Agua-Agua-Aire. Especialista en curación y pócimas. No solo estaba encargado de la formación de los magos de tercer año, sino también de la enfermería donde dirigía a otros 4 magos de menor categoría y 5 plebeyas que actuaban como enfermeras.

En otras partes tener a 5 médicos y 5 enfermeras a cargo de la enfermería de una academia podría parecer excesivo. Eso era el personal de un pequeño hospital, básicamente.

Pero en la Academia donde alguien fácilmente podría salir con quemaduras de tercer grado en un hechizo de fuego mal ejecutado; o con laceraciones graves por magia de viento; o con contusiones generalizadas por una explosión extraña (una galleta a quien sepa el origen de esas explosiones)... Había momentos en los que Cotin sentía le faltaba personal.

No esta noche al menos. La ceremonia de Invocación de Familiares se efectuó sin muchos problemas. Descontando el final donde, para variar, la Famosa Zero causo una explosión y alguien resulto herido; se podía considerar que era un día tranquilo.

Nada que ver con el año pasado, donde un genio invoco un Basilisco y lo uso para vengarse de un par de buscapleitos convirtiéndolos en piedra siendo expulsado.

¿Que fue del joven Tom Marvolo Riddle?, solo Brimir lo sabrá.

Lo único que faltaba por hacer, era un vistazo rápido al familiar humano herido. Asegurase que aun seguía dormido gracias a la pócima para dormir que, en teoría lo mantendría así hasta el día siguiente.

En teoría.

- Oh no puede ser. – Exclamó al ver a cama vacía del familiar, ni bien abrió la puerta. – No pudo haber desperta… - Se cortó al sentir un brazo alrededor del cuello.

Fue una llave sencilla. Nada del otro mundo. Un brazo alrededor del cuello, teniendo cuidado en capturar la traquea y la carótida con la parte interior del codo y presionar hacia adentro y hacia arriba; mientras con el otro brazo se hacia palanca y se inmovilizaba la cabeza

El pánico hizo que el hombre, que usaba una túnica de entre todas las cosas, llevara de inmediato sus manos al cuello para tratar de liberarse.

Suzaku en cambio siguió presionando. No tenía un arma para amenazarlo o para obligarlo a hablar. No escuchaba a nadie afuera, así que tampoco le serviría como rehén y en definitiva NO lo arrastraría por allí. La mejor opción fue incapacitarlo y tal vez, usarlo para ocupar su lugar en esa cama y causar una pequeña distracción.

Si NO estaba en Britannia, cualquier otra zona debía tomarse como zona enemiga y como tal, hostil.

En menos de 10 segundos Cotin yacía en el piso inconciente. Suzaku lo arrastro hacia su otrora cama y lo acostó cubriéndolo con las sábanas.

Un vistazo rápido por la ventana le dijo que estaba a 5 niveles del suelo y a más de 200 metros había una pared de piedra como d metros de alto.

¿EU? Solo en Europa aun usaban castillos de piedra y esas torres. Britannia sustituyó muchos de los suyos por construcciones monolíticas de hormigón. Era mas barato construir castillos nuevos diseñados para la defensa moderna que adaptar las reliquias del pasado.

5 niveles… tal vez 15 metros. Usar las sabanas para una cuerda tomaría tiempo. Dejarse caer estaba descartado. Su altura máxima de caída sin sufrir daños graves era de 9 metros, la última vez que lo intento. No, tenia que escapar por los pasillos.

Y si era necesario luchar.

Suspiró.

No tenía idea de lo que pasaba, pero primero saldría de allí, localizaría el Lancelot para mandar una señal y solicitar extracción, y después tendría mucho tiempo para pensar.

Y era un hecho.

Suzaku Kururugi, realmente ODIABA a Murphy.

- ¡Oye tu, detente! – Gritó una voz aguda a su espalda, ni bien puso un pie fuera de la habitación.

La chica de cabello rosa (Dios mío… porque DEBEN tener pelo rosa?) que lo beso y una chica mayor vestida de sirvienta… mmhh "meido"… aparecieron del otro lado del corredor. La sirvienta sosteniendo un cambio de ropa al parecer y la otra, sujetando una vara pequeña. Como batuta de un director de orquesta.

Mirando al otro lado encontró una pared, así que la única vía alterna…

- Te ordeno que… - Se interrumpió la de pelo rosa corrió hacia ellas de forma rápida. Muy rápida. Ni siquiera le dio el tiempo de levantar su varita cuando torciendo el cuerpo paso entre ella y la sirvienta como una exhalación. – ¡Te digo que te detengas! ¡Tu! ¡QUIEN TE CREES!

Terminó gritando a su espalda.

Escaleras. Descendentes.

Una parte de su cabeza registró el hecho de que todo era de roca. Que las lámparas seguían pareciéndose a las de Gas usadas hace más de un siglo. Tapices, armaduras. Todo era extrañamente antiguo… al menos en estilo. Las armaduras eran muy relucientes y los colores de los tapices y alfombras muy vibrantes.

Escucho voces y trato de apretar el paso para evitarlas. Al final de la última escalera vio una luz más intensa y una corriente de aire más fuerte.

Estaba ahora en un salón, amplio. Con muchas mesas de madera ricamente elaborada, sofás de terciopelo rojo y ¡candelabros con velas! Iluminando intensamente la sala en la que fácilmente podrías hacer un baile modesto.

Lo bizarro de la situación lo hizo detenerse un momento, tratando de asimilar las cosas.

- Oye tú. ¿Eres el familiar que la Zero invocó? Todos deseamos saber cuanto te esta pagando para… ¿Te atreves a ignorarme?

Meh. Un tipo rubio, delgado de aire presumido trató de pregúntale algo. Si era chocante que usara su camisa desabrochada mostrando el torso lampiño, lo era más que estuviera sujetando una rosa y la moviera con cada ademán mineras hablaba.

Añade la mirada de devoción que una chica de cabello corto y castaño le brindaba y tenias al típico aristócrata presumido que se cree conquistador.

Exactamente la misma impresión que le dio Gino cuando lo conoció… y paso mucho tiempo para que cambiara su opinión de él. Aunque Gino aun se creía conquistador…

Juzgándolos de cero amenazas, Suzaku los ignoro y corrió de inmediato a la salida. Una puerta con ventanales enormes y vitrales elaborados. Era curiosa la falta de gente. Aun si era muy tarde, juzgando por lo oscura de la noche, debía haber guardias, o más personal.

Bordeó la pared hacia la derecha. Primero debía tener algún conocimiento del lugar donde estaba para tratar de encontrar los hangares. Si no podía usar la radio del Lancelot, tal vez podría usar un frame. Un Panzerhummel o, primero dios, ese dichoso Alexander que le dio tanto dolor de cabeza el año pasado.

Corrió 20 metros antes de darse cuenta que le estaba dando la vuelta a una torre. A su derecha e izquierda estaban 2 más y a juzgar por la recta de la pared exterior, había otras más. 5 en total. No era un círculo, ¿era un pentágono? ¿Quien usa un pentágono como base para las murallas de un castillo? No había defensas antiaéreas, no veía artillería. No era una base militar.

¡Kuso!

Tal vez, robarse un vehiculo estaba fuera de consideración.

¡Puerta!

A 200 metros estaba una puerta, sin ningún guardia. Corriendo a su máxima velocidad, zigzagueando, podría reducir la posibilidad de que tiradores lo pudieran herir o matar. Con tan poca vigilancia, tal vez podría llegar al bosque que se veí kilómetros a lo lejos y…

Suzaku estaba acostumbrado a mantener su pánico a la raya. Siendo soldado y, más importante, siendo Knight of Round, no podía darse el lujo de asustarse, impresionarse o tener pánico.

Había pasado innumerables batallas. Combates donde se encontraba superado en número, en armamento. Donde lo dejaban solo. Donde la muerte le colocaba su mano en el hombro y le aseguraba que era su hora.

Y jamás había caído en pánico.

Casi, _casi, _ gritó asustado cuando empezó a elevarse en el aire.

Como si alguien lo tomara de la cintura y lo levantara sin esfuerzo, aun si no sentía cuerdas o ganchos ni nada.

Dominado brevemente por el pánico trató de sujetarse al césped y evitar ser separado del piso de forma inútil. Tan solo sirvió para que su mano derecha agarrara una pequeña piedra de la mitad de su puño.

- Esto te ganas por ignorarme, plebeyo. Deberías aprender cual es tu lugar. – Habló la voz arrogante del rubio presumido.

Flotando ahora a 3 metros del piso, Suzaku no podía negar lo que estaba pasando. Estaba levitando. Y, a juzgar por el movimiento que el rubio le daba a la rosa de su mano; era el responsable de ello.

- ¡Guice! ¿Que estas…? Ah, veo que lo atrapaste. – Dijo ahora la pequeña chica de cabello rosa, agitada por la carrera. Cerca de ella, la sirvienta que aun cargaba un cambio de ropa llegó, cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos en un gesto de impresión y… ¿horror?

- Valiere. Deberías ponerle una correa a tu familiar y enseñarle buenos modales. Nos ignoro a Katie y a mí en el salón. – Katie, la chica de cabello castaño corto, se había acercado también.

- ¡Ya lo se! Se escapó antes de que pudiera hablar con el. Bueno, ahora bájalo ya.

- Primero Zero, no me des órdenes. Lo bajaré cuando este satisfecho y, tal vez, sea yo el que le enseñe buenos modales. – Agitó la rosa en el aire, haciendo que Suzaku se sacudiera en el aire varias veces. – Después de todo, ¿Qué puedes hacer tú para enseñarle a tu plebeyo a respetarte? Después de todo los dos son iguales, ¿no es así? Louise la Zero.

- ¿Me estas diciendo plebeya, Garmont?

- Si no es así, bájalo con tu magia Louise… si no lo matas en el intento. - Se peino en cabello ondulado con una mano mientras sonreía con superioridad. Por supuesto, todo era para que la tal Katie lo mirara con más reverencia y sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

"Señor Guice… que genial se ve." Pensó al verlo. _Cool_ seria la palabra moderna.

_Bully_ seria la palabra que lo definiría legalmente.

Calmado su pánico, apostando que, sea lo que sea que le hicieron, el rubio era el culpable; Suzaku afinó puntería y lanzó la piedra que tenia en la mano justo a la frente del rubio.

Para nuestro beneficio, tomémonos un momento extra para describirlo.

En un cuadro tenemos a Guice. Sujetando su rosa y sonriendo ampliamente con los ojos cerrados; burlándose de la pequeña Louise que enrojecía de coraje y apretaba tanto sus puños que los nudillos se le ponían blancos. Al lado de Guice, Katie se llevaba las manos al pecho, impactada por la presencia de su galán, aquel que le prometió acompañarla al bosque de la Rochelle en el siguiente día del Void. ¡A ella! ¡El chico más guapo de la academia! En cambio, al lado de Louise, el gesto de horror de Siesta se convirtió en un bostezo profundo. La situación podía ser extraña, pero ¡ella tenia sueño!

En el siguiente cuadro, tenemos la misma escena. Excepto que había un borrón grisáceo, justo a milímetros de la frente de Guice, quien aun seguía felicitándose por su despliegue de hombría ante los mas débiles que el. Aparentar ser macho alfa es un trabajo cansado. Lamentablemente para el, ese borrón grisáceo, era una piedra, lanzada a la mitad de la Velocidad Terminal.

En el tercer cuadro tenemos a los mismos actores… con excepción de Guice. Cuya cabeza fue arrojada ferozmente hacia atrás por un proyectil del tamaño de la mitad de un puño. Sobra decir que exclamo un pequeño "¡Gurk!" al momento del contacto.

En el cuarto cuadro, al fin las expresiones tanto de Louise, Katie y Siesta cambiaron. A una mezcla de asombro y susto. La expresión de Guice… bueno. Perdió toda la hombría y la superioridad cuando su nuca se estrello con el suelo y un chichón del tamaño de una toronja deformo su frente y un hilo de saliva se escurrió por su boca.

Suzaku _CASI_ pudo escuchar a alguien gritando "K.O." y una gruesa voz sentenciando "¡FINISH HIM!"

Al menos su apuesta, por extraña que pareciera, fue correcta y el responsable de que flotara a 3 metros del piso era el rubio ese. Al perder la conciencia, Suzaku dejo de flotar y cayó al suelo donde al fin podía hacer algo.

A su izquierda estaba la puerta rumbo a la libertad. A su derecha sus atacantes/captores/enemigos.

Corrió a la derecha, directo hacia ellos, aprovechando el elemento sorpresa que le brindo el eliminar a uno de los suyos. 2 de las chicas blandieron sus palos y empezaron a recitar algo. No les dio tiempo.

Cerrando distancia en un segundo provocando que dieran un paso hacia atrás se agacho y uso sus piernas para barrer las suyas. No fue para hacerles daño, realmente. Solo hizo que cayeran sobre sus traseros con fuerza. La "meido" en cambio gritó asustada y abrazo las ropas frente a si, protegiéndose. Juzgándola como no combatiente la ignoró y corrió de nuevo a la puerta. Podía ver que había movimiento en las otras torres, personas vestidas de la misma manera que las chicas (incluso mas meidos) y adultos en túnicas variadas.

¿Un culto? Valiente lugar donde vino a parar.

La extrañeza de la situación le dio fuerzas a sus piernas ayudándole a correr esos 200 metros en tiempo casi récord.

Una explosión detrás de el hizo que cayera, pero rodó y recupero el paso de inmediato.

"Están usando granadas de concusión… pero no escucho rifles o armas de mano…"

Las granadas podrían incapacitarlo, si estallaban muy cerca, pero las balas le causarían mas daño o lo matarían. Así que agradeció que no estuvieran disparando.

Cuando cruzo la puerta inmediatamente giró a la izquierda para usar la pared como cobertura. No pudo ver ningún guardia en los muros, así que le serviría al menos para ocultarse en las sombras y esperar a que alguna nube ocultara la luz de las lunas para poder correr al bosque sin ser…

Jadeando, aun cuando el deseo de escapar era casi insuperable. Suzaku Kururugi se detuvo para mirar al cielo.

WHAT. THE. FUCK. (Ah, las maravillas del lenguaje britanno. Tan expresivo y sutil en ocasiones.)

Suzaku había aprendido hace tiempo a mantener controlado sus miedos. A nunca entrar en pánico.

Minutos antes, el hecho de ser levitado como por arte de magia, lo asustó por segundos, puesto era algo desconocido.

Pero esto.

Su mente racional simplemente gritó como niñita y asustada se escondió debajo de la cama.

DOS LUNAS.

Una luna azul, enorme. Y una roja mas pequeña "frente" a ella flotaban juntas en el firmamento de constelaciones desconocidas.

Retrocedió un par de pasos para recargarse en la pared. Palideciendo, esforzándose por no entrar en pánico y mantener algo de racionalidad en sus reacciones.

- Oh ho ho. ¿Esta un poco lejos de casa, no es así Knight? – Dijo jovial una voz rasposa a un par de metros a su derecha. Más atrás, cerca de la puerta varias personas salían, para atraparlo seguramente.

- Dokko ni… - Se mordió el labio. Estaba asustado. El que empezara a hablar en nihon lo mostraba. Trato de recordar el francés que aprendió hace meses, y para su nueva impresión, supo que era TAN fácil recordarlo a cabalidad. - ¿Dónde estoy?

- Se encuentra en la Academia de Magia de Tristain, Lord Kururugi. – Dijo su interlocutor. Un anciano, de túnica oscura y larga barba blanca. Se escuchaba jovial, pese a que su postura le recordaba a un militar retirado. En su mano estaba su cartera, abierta, mostrándole su identificación de Round. – Si me permite un momento, tratare de explicarle la situación en la que esta.

Suzaku apestaba en historia. Matemáticas le era un dolor de cabeza aunque tenia cierto gusto por las ciencias; mas nunca habilidad en ellas. Literatura… era somnífera. Economía y política eran un mal necesario, especialmente cuando le ayudaba a Nunnally en su puesto y mas necesario aun para cuando lograra ser Knight of One y poder gobernar el Área 11.

Geografía, en cambio, era una herramienta de trabajo para el. Memorizó todos los territorios y ciudades importantes de EU, Britannia y la Federación China. Aprendió la composición del terreno y como los afectaba el cambio de estaciones.

Jamás había oído hablar de Tristain.

- ¿En. _Donde._ Estoy? – Tenia que enfatizar la pregunta.

- En el Reino de Tristain. Al Norte de Galia y al oeste de Germania. Parte del Continente de Halkenia. – Sonrió. De esas sonrisas que tratan de tranquilizar a alguien a punto de sufrir un colapso. – Lamento decir… que es muy lejos de esa tal Britannia.

(-Line-)

Suzaku comenzó a reír.

Al final pensó que la muerte lo reclamaría en el momento más inesperado. En las circunstancias más bizarras posibles.

Que moriría destruyendo aquello que tanto deseaba proteger. Destruyendo aquello por lo que había trabajado. Dejando detrás de si un legado de fracasos, destrucción y muerte.

Y ahora que pensó tendría lo que deseaba. Una muerte en el campo de batalla, con la esperanza de que muriendo las cosas serian mejores al final; de alguna forma el destino se divertía jodiéndole la vida.

Enma-sama, ¿que tienes reservado para un fracasado pecador, quien por mas esfuerzo que ha hecho, ha obtenido un resultado de éxitos igual a cero?

Mientras seguía riendo, sujetándose el estomago ante la cósmica broma del Karma, el Destino, el Universo y Murphy; el viejo de barba blanca alejó a los curiosos con un gesto y le dio tiempo de tranquilizarse.

A lo lejos la jovencita de cabello rosa puso las manos en las caderas y lo miro con enojo.

Las marcas en su mano cantaron al sentir su presencia.

Mas Suzaku las ignoró mientras se seguía riendo, carcajadas profundas y honestamente demenciales.

De esa manera, terminaba el primer día de Kururugi Suzaku en Tristain.

El nuevo familiar de Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valiere.

El Familiar de Zero.

**Zero no Tsukaima.**

**The Knight of the Zero.**

(-Line-)

(-Line-)

N.A.

Tan solo un One-Shot (teóricamente), aun si tengo argumentos para proseguir para toda la temporada…

Argumentos si. Tiempo e inspiración es otra historia.

Agradecimientos al Nivek123 y al Aeretr; por sus sugerencias y comentarios durante el desarrollo de esta abominación.

Ahora, espero se diviertan con:

(-Line-)

(-Line-)

OMAKE 1: Blood.

Fracaso. Fracaso. Fracaso.

Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valiere tenia reconocer que era un FRACASO.

Era para dar risa, ¿verdad? De hecho se estaba riendo ante la realidad.

Durante su vida, desde que tenía memoria, era incapaz de hacer un hechizo. Ni el más sencillo de transmutación, o el más débil de viento. Demonios, ¡ni siquiera podía encender las velas con su varita!

Y ahora, la ultima oportunidad que tenía para demostrar que no era un fracaso, desperdiciada.

Lo había hecho perfecto. Se había preparado para ello 3 veces más que sus compañeros. La dicción impecable, el movimiento se su varita, sus manos, TODO su cuerpo fue perfecto.

Y a pesar de ello…

La invocación no solo termino en un estallido. Sino que lo que había invocado…

El cadáver desagradable y reseco de un hombre envuelto en vendas de cuero y raros guantes blancos en las manos.

Que clase de familiar es eso.

Colbert, el buen Profesor Colbert, la instó de terminar el contrato, con la esperanza de que fuera un Golem y la magia de las runas lo animara.

Beso sus labios resecos sin resultado, ignorando lo mejor que pudo las risas descaradas de los demás. Nada.

Colbert solo puso una mano en su hombro tratando se brindarle algún consuelo… pero era demasiado. Louise se sacudió y corrió lo mas fuerte que pudo.

Al fin, la voluntad de acero con la que había tratado de enfrentar sus fracasos se desmoronó.

En verdad era La Zero.

Corrió hasta que sus piernas le dolieron y el pecho le quemaba. Terminó en un claro del bosque donde pudo llorar, gritar y destruir a placer para tratar de desahogarse. Al final, cerca del atardecer, tratando de hacer fuerzas de regresar a la Academia para recoger sus cosas e ir a casa derrotada; una de las criadas le encontró.

No dijo nada. Solo se sentó a su lado y espero con ella hasta que la oscuridad lleno el cielo y las estrellas cubrieron la noche.

Sin palabras, Louise se levantó y empezó a caminar, la criada (Siesta, pregunto después) gentilmente la guió de regreso a los terrenos de la Academia. Después de pedirle que empacara sus cosas y, sorprendentemente, agradecerle; se dirigió a las cocinas; a donde guardaban el vino.

Tenia que tener el valor de enfrentar a su madre… convenía empezar lo más antes posible.

Así que allí estaba. Cerca de donde guardaban la basura. Con una botella de vino medio vacía, la tercera de hecho, contemplando la patética excusa de familiar que había invocado.

Tan patética como ella.

Le gritó. La insultó. Pateó el polvo. Y nada.

Al final, de rodillas solo estrello la botella al piso con un grito… que se convirtió en un gemido de dolor cuando el vidrio cortó su mano haciéndola sangrar profusamente.

Ni siquiera para eso servia.

Tan solo para hacerse daño.

Le aventó los últimos restos de la botella a la… momia junto a un par de gotas de sangre y dejó que la herida de su mano manara libremente hacia el piso.

Debía resignarse a su destino.

Al menos el nombre de los Valiere no se perdería. Al regresar a casa, aceptaría casarse tal y como su madre quería y se resignaría a parir muchos niños en el nombre de los Valiere.

Al menos para eso si serviría, ¿verdad?

Trato de alejarse de su… cosa, cuando escucho movimiento.

Al girar… bueno. Fue algo bueno que estuviera ebria, de esa manera no gritó de espanto.

Se movía.

SE MOVIA.

El cadáver, pese a los restrictotes se movía. Lamió una de las gotas de sangre que habían caído en su cara con una lengua cuarteada y después, se arrodilló para lamer la sangre que se había vertido en el piso.

Humo, polvo negro salía. Los vendajes de cuero de deshacían quedando una clase de niebla a su alrededor.

- Ku ku ku ku ku. – Gemía mientras ganaba masa corporal, mientras la carne de su cara rejuvenecía, tomando un enfermizo tono pálido. Sus guantes, de un blanco inmaculado, revelaban en el dorso derecho un pentagrama con runas extrañas.

Las sombras se profundizaron y al final tomaron forma a su alrededor. Un gabán escarlata, una corbata victoriana y un sombrero de ala ancha; con gafas ambarinas frente a sus ojos.

Sonrió, sus dientes horriblemente afilados.

- Siento algo en ti. Algo antiguo y poderoso… Dime tu nombre. – La voz era profunda, mando escalofríos a su espalda que el alcohol no pudo mitigar. Se arrodilló. Y aun así, encorvo su espalda para que su cabeza quedar a la altura de ella.

- Mi nombre es Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valiere.

- Louise... – Susurró, apreciando su nombre. – Si, tu sangre canta poder para mí. Alguien digna de ser mi Ama.

- Cual… ¿cual es tu nombre? – Preguntó, no pudo evitar sentir excitación ante la posibilidad de que fuera verdad lo que aclamaba. ¿Ella? ¿Poder?

- Mi última Ama me llamaba… Alucard.

Y las lunas de Halkenia se tiñeron de sangre.

(-Line-)

OMAKE 2: NoteBook

KABOOMMM

Debería ser sorprendente que un hechizo que no dependía realmente de la magia común… reaccionara de esa manera.

Debería, mas no lo era.

No cuando era Louise Francoise Le Blanc de la Valiere.

Cuando el humo se disipó y nada apareció, un pequeño tic en su ojo se hizo presente mientras las burlas de sus compañeros se incrementaban.

Después… ¡PLAF!

De la nada apareció una libreta negra, cayendo justo ante sus pies.

Mientras el Profesor Colbert obligaba a los estudiantes a regresar a sus clases Louise trato de cerrar el contrato (uno nunca sabe… tal vez seria una libreta conciente) besando una de las pastas.

Nada.

Suspiró y trato de leer el titulo. Parecía Albiones… pero no estaba segura…

- Det noto? ¿Que diablos es esto? – Se dijo.

Ah bueno, no le quedaba mas que tratar de convencer al Profesor Colbert de que le dejara intentar de nuevo… mientras… al menos conservaría esa Detnoto como diario.

Sin ser visto, Ryuk rasco su cabeza con la mano izquierda, unas runas brillaban en ella.

- Esto… no salió como esperaba.

(-Line-)

OMAKE 3: ¿Qué has hecho Louise?

El humo escondió los resultados de su invocación.

Todos se quejaban (y con razón, al menos 2 familiares salieron volando por la onda de choque) algunos aseguraron que era intencional para lastimarlos. Otros amenazaron con demandar.

Sin embargo, una silueta apareció entre el humo.

El corazón de Louise saltó. ¡Lo había logrado! Había invocado… lo que sea.

Era una figura peculiar, tenia que reconocerlo.

El cabello verde no era poco común en Tristain, después de todo. Las ropas… vestimentas púrpuras en un corte extranjero y… eso era maquillaje en su rostro? Cara blanca y una boca exagerada de rojo… era un… un…

- Digno de Louise la Zero – Burló Kirche. – Invocando a un plebeyo… y un bufón para variar.

Extrañamente no hubo risas. Si, tal vez estaba maquillado como bufón, pero había algo en sus amarillentos ojos que exudaban… demencia.

Eso, y la navaja aprestada en la mano derecha.

Louise encontró que no podía apartar la mirada de el. Su cara maquillada ocultaba terribles cicatrices en las mejillas, en una horrenda parodia de sonrisa.

- Hola, preciosa. – Dijo, con voz rasposa, mientras se peinaba el grasoso cabello verde con una mano. – Luces nerviosa…

Se inclió, era alto, al menos para ella. Hacia los ademanes con la navaja, muy cerca de su cuello. Louise empezó a temblar.

- ¿Son las cicatrices? – Su mano izquierda la coloco en su cuello y la navaja rozando su mejilla. Estaba ATERRADA: - ¿Quieres saber como las obtuve?

No le presto atención a la historia… solo sabía que tendría pesadillas en la noche al recordarla. Tan solo eran los ojos… esa demencia… esa sed de sangre, de anarquía… de Caos. Recordó que hablaba con ella cuando le hizo una pregunta. Una muy simple pregunta.

- ¿WHY SO SERIOUS?

Lo que el Joker no esperó, es que esa chica lo besara en los labios.

Al menos termino el contrato… siendo su familiar, no le iba a hacer nada…¿verdad?


End file.
